Averno
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: ¿Quizás era porque estaba cerca del averno que su cuerpo se calentaba tanto con las manos de Izuku recorriéndolo?


**¡Buenos días, lectoras! Nuevo fandom 3**

 **Participa de la DekuTodo week!**

* * *

Desde que Todoroki había comenzado a viajar con Midoriya su mente estaba hecha estragos.

Miró disimuladamente a su compañero, que con su permanente sonrisa guardaba cantimploras con agua en su morral. Él simplemente ajustó las correas de cuero de la montura de su caballo, para después acariciar el suave pelaje del animal. Su fiel corcel era lo único que se había llevado de su reino, junto con una muda de ropa —la menos ostentosa que tenía—, pan, queso y algo de leche.

Fue mientras se alejaba de su prisión, el castillo azul de Soledad, que lo conoció. Se había puesto en alerta al escuchar las voces cerca suyo, pensando que, quizás, su padre había enviado caballeros a seguirlo. Pero cuando giró, listo para huir al galope, solo se encontró con tres aventureros. Y entre el de la armadura brillante y la bruja destacaba él, con su simple chaleco verde y su cinturón.

Y por supuesto, su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa radiante que siempre le daba energías para seguir, aunque el camino fuese difícil y escabroso. Esa que siempre aparecía en los mejores momentos, cuando partían un pan a la mitad o compartían un vaso de vino caliente en el mercado. Y que, por supuesto, Izuku se atrevía a usar suciamente para persuadirlo y convencerlo de hacer lo que él quisiera.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que veía a Midoriya de una manera distinta a la de un amigo.

Una gran pista fue cuando se encontraron con Bakugo, ese inadaptado domador de dragones que parecía estar enojado constantemente. Shouto sintió celos, porque aunque él trataba de ser lo más amable y buen compañero con su luz de cabellos negros, Katsuki se había ganado su admiración siendo un completo patán. Lo único que hacía era insultar y menospreciar a Izuku con palabras hirientes y apodos crueles, pero aun así, este le seguía el juego.

De solo verlos juntos, llamándose mutuamente "Deku" y "Kacchan" su sangre hervía. También cuando Midoriya, aunque sabía que ese rubio le iba a gritar, insistía en compartir un pedazo de queso.

—Todoroki ¿Estás bien?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Izuku tan cerca. Tragó, nervioso, y terminó de ajustar los estribos de su montura. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, y sin darse cuenta su rostro se había desfigurado en una mueca de completa ira.

—No pasa nada. Lo siento — murmuró, llevando sus manos a desatar las riendas de un joven roble que había utilizado como poste para su caballo.

—Ahh… espero que Uraraka e Iida no hayan tenido problemas al llevar a Kacchan al mercado. Ojalá no haya hecho un escándalo — dijo, divertido, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sus compañeros habían ido por provisiones a Markarth mientras ellos acampaban a la vera del río cercano a la ciudad.

Sin darse cuenta, apretó más fuerte las correas de cuero.

— ¿Por qué le has puesto un apodo? — preguntó apretando los dientes. Se arrepintió, porque aunque quería saciar su duda, sus directas palabras quizás dejarían entrever sus sentimientos.

Incómodo, sacó un cepillo de la mochila que colgaba al costado de su montura. Comenzó a pasarlo por el pelaje de su caballo, evitando la mirada verdosa de su compañero.

— ¿Lo dices por Katsuki?

—A todos nos tratas de manera formal, sin embargo a él le pusiste un apodo apenas lo conociste.

El silencio se deslizó entre ellos de nuevo, siendo interrumpido solamente por la fría brisa que sacudió sus cabellos. Era un augurio del inminente invierno.

—Oh, bueno… eso es porque él me llamó Deku — respondió, escarbando suavemente la tierra con su pie. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la espalda de Shouto, y en cómo se movía al cepillar a su corcel—. Él lo hizo con la intención de molestarme, así que le puse un apodo para que tuviera algo de su propia medicina. El fiero y salvaje Katsuki siendo llamado Kacchan… y parece que ha funcionado.

Y de nuevo, Todoroki se quedó maravillado al escuchar la pequeña risita que nacía de los labios de Izuku. Ese pequeño gesto podía hacer que su estómago vibrara y su corazón enloqueciera. Incluso aunque estuvieran hablando del cretino de Bakugo.

—Ya veo… — fue lo único que se limitó a decir, deteniendo su labor. Se sentía un idiota ¿Qué era de Midoriya para reclamarle tal tipo de cosas? Solo un compañero, uno que ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente para llamarlo por su nombre. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse. Los sentimientos que parecía haber reprimido toda su vida no dejaban de fluir, confundiéndolo y haciéndolo actuar por puro impulso.

— ¡P-pero, no es como si lo quisiera más a ustedes! ¡Es simplemente que los admiro mucho y no me atrevo a llamarlos por sus nombres! — dijo, agitando sus manos. Shouto lo miró, tratando de mantener en su memoria la expresión que hacía aquel ángel caído. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisita avergonzada en su rostro—. Lamento si generé malentendidos…

—Está bien.

Suspiró, confundido, guardando de nuevo el cepillo en la montura.

Había un gran conflicto dentro de él. Una parte le gritaba que tenía que reprimirse, que eso estaba mal. La voz de su padre resonaba en su cráneo constantemente, con el recordatorio de que el amor entre dos hombres era una blasfemia, y que debían de ser castigados.

Pero ¿La otra? La otra hacía que cuando viera a Izuku sonreír para él le temblaran las rodillas, le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago y su corazón latiera más rápido. Hacía que cuando sus pieles se rozaran un calor súbito escalara a sus mejillas. Y también hacía que cuando lo veía lavarse desnudo en el río tuviera que esconderse, abochornado por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Oye, Todoroki…

Sintió los pasos de Midoriya acercarse por detrás, sin embargo no se dio vuelta.

Tenía miedo.

¿Sería cierto que al sentirse abrumado por esos bellos ojos verdes iría al infierno? ¿Caería en las llamas eternas por susurrar su nombre en las noches, mientras su cuerpo destilaba calor al auto complacerse? ¿Sería tragado por la oscuridad al encandilarse con la luz de su sonrisa?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura desde atrás. Jadeó suavemente por la sorpresa.

— Acaso… ¿Estabas celoso de Bakugo?

No supo que decir, paralizado por los sentimientos que entumecían su cuerpo. Su corazón latió, y la voz le tembló suavemente al susurrar el nombre de Izuku. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron cuando sintió un suave beso en su quijada. Corrió su rostro al lado contrario.

—Pero lo sabes ¿Verdad?

¿Estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal sentirse tan caliente por las palabras de oro susurradas maliciosamente en su oído? El recuerdo de su padre tirándole agua caliente en el rostro le golpeó como un puñetazo. Le había dicho que así se sentirían las llamas del infierno si seguía con esas conductas.

¿Quizás era porque estaba cerca del averno que su cuerpo se calentaba tanto con las manos de Izuku recorriéndolo?

¿Estaba mal?

—El que me gusta… eres tú…

Si estaba mal ¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente bien?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
